


War of Hearts

by fat_fish_in_space



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Animalistic Behavior, Bad Ending, Broken Bones, Dark, Emperor Kylo, How Do I Tag, I feel like the worst person ever for writing this, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealousy, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Kylo is fucked up he needs a shrink or a bullet to the head, Love at First Sight, M/M, Memory Alteration, Mind Control, Not Happy, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sith Lord Kylo, Some Fluff, Star Matter Consumption, Time Travel, Torture, au within au, open wounds, poor Luke and Hux, the Knights are actually good here?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fat_fish_in_space/pseuds/fat_fish_in_space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A forbidden love between a General and a White Knight.</p><p>It had to end in tragedy.</p><p>***<br/>NOTE: This story is discontinued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciaWilt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/gifts).



> EDIT: If you want to feel angsty and sad even more, listen to "War of Hearts" by Ruelle while reading this, as this was also my main inspiration for the fic.
> 
> Ok, so, this is an AU version of LuciaWilt's and mine AU fic "Star Eater" which is being written right now. So I recommend also reading that and to keep up with the story as it updates, as some elements in this fic will be included in the original AU or already took place (yeah, we totally have the whole thing planned out, sue us). But it is still a separate story, not cannon with "Star Eater."
> 
> Also, if you want to know the inspiration for the Knights, check out "Star Eater" as we posted gifs there that inspired the characters. 
> 
> This fic was actually inspired by a video I made to "Star Eater," but it took a life of its own and so here we are. With over 10,000 words of a fic. Oh well. I will not post the vid, unless someone actually will want to see it, then I will give the link. (I am not a professional vid maker, I just made it for fun, so I'm a little embarrassed to show it to people)

“Armitage, what are you doing?” Asked a soft, tinkling voice.

Hux turned away from the window, gaze softening when it fell on his lover. Luke looked especially beautiful today. The marks left over from Kylo’s torture were almost faded and Luke’s sparkling, blue eyes no longer had that haunted look in them. His skin has bronzed over from spending a lot of time in the sun, his hair also lighter. When the light hit it just right, it looked as if it was made of liquid gold. Hux would often become mesmerized by those golden tresses, simply threading his fingers through them, not saying anything. Luke would close his eyes in pleasure and smile happily, content to be petted by the older man.

But today, even with Luke shining with happiness and from the star matter Kylo forced him to consume, Hux could not force himself to just enjoy time with his lover. His gaze became worried again, his forehead creasing in thought and distress.

Of course Luke noticed right away. He put the bag he brought with himself, putting it on their small, wooden table. Hux’s frown deepened when he noticed it was full. And not with things they grew in their garden, nor the exotic flowers that Luke loved to pick up and decorate their home with.

“Luke, were you in the village again?” He asked, praying that he was wrong.

Luke looked away, his smile falling. His own face now had a frown, a sad look in his eyes.

“I’m sorry. I know you said I shouldn’t go by myself, but I heard from one of the passerby’s that they will have that fruit you really like at the market, and I still can’t grow it by myself…” Started Luke.

Hux was touched that his lover wanted to do something nice for him. But on the other hand, risking their safety for a fruit was unacceptable.

“Luke, you know why you can’t go there alone! What if someone recognized you? There are wanted posters of us everywhere, the Emperor will not rest until he has you back! Do you understand what you risked?!”

Hux was shouting by the end of his speech. Luke was looking at him with tears in his eyes, his body already trembling, threatening to break out into full sobbing.

Armitage felt his heart size painfully at the clear distress Luke was feeling. Completely forgetting his anger and worry, he walked up to his lover fast, enveloping him in a tight hug. He inhaled Luke’s scent which washed over him, calming him down. He felt tears appearing in his own eyes.

“I’m sorry my Star, forgive me. I just can’t let him take you from me again, I can’t… I can’t watch him hurt you again.” Hux whispered in Luke’s ear, kissing the skin there softly.

Luke hugged him back, just as desperate as the former General. He cried softly, his own lips touching the skin on Hux’s neck.

“I’m sorry, I will never do it again! I just… How much longer Armitage? How much longer do we have to live like this, watching every shadow, praying it’s not Kylo?” Sobbed out Luke.

Hux did not have an answer for his lover. He just hugged him tighter, kissing the top of Luke’s golden head. They stood like this, just taking comfort from being close to each other in their misery.

Of course, the source of their sad fate was never far from their minds, both of them remembering what led to this pitiful situation.

 

***

 

He knew. There was no other reason as to why Kylo was suddenly acting towards Hux in such a cold and furious manner. Sure, they weren’t friends, even before Kylo became Emperor and forced Hux to keep working for him. They hated each other since the very beginning, but at least they respected each other to the point where Ren would even joke around Hux in that dark, morbid way of his. But now… Now Kylo’s yellow gaze was full of bloodlust. And Hux could not see another reason besides him finding out about Armitage’s and Luke’s relationship.

It was forbidden, they both knew it. Luke belonged to the Emperor and no one was allowed to even spend time with the beautiful blond, let alone talk to him or touch him. The only ones let near him were the Knights, because Ren seemed to trust them fully. Still, Hux sometimes was called over by the Sith Lord and he often saw the silent figure dressed in white from head to toe, including the helmet made from white gold with wings on sides that hid Luke’s face from the world. The White Knight, as everyone called him, was a constant presence around the base, but also felt like a ghost of a person. Where the Emperor went, there went the Knight. But he never spoke, never took off his mask. Sometimes, one would even forget that he was in the same room due to how silent he was.

And Hux would probably not care much about the identity of the person under the mask, even if he could admit that he was curious about it. Until one day, be it by luck or fate, he stumbled upon the White Knight when he was alone. When the General noticed that the Knight was having trouble breathing, he took off the helmet without asking for permission. It was then that he first saw Luke’s beautiful face, his clear blue eyes, and golden hair. And Luke was also glowing with a visible, soft golden light, and at that time Hux questioned if he was even human to begin with. But he was also so mesmerized by the young man in front of him, feeling a strange pull on his body that ended with him kissing Luke for the first time.

Of course Luke pushed him away. He knew that what happened was forbidden. After Luke ran from him, Hux realized who he actually kissed. Luke Skywalker himself. But he knew that was impossible. Kylo Ren killed the older man years ago. He saw as the Emperor brought his body back himself, carrying it in his arms, cradling the dead man possessively. He wouldn’t let anyone near him, his yellow eyes full of madness as he hissed out words in a strange language when someone dared to come too close. Even his Knights could not follow him as the Emperor vanished in the tunnels built under the base, days later emerging without his precious cargo. There were rumors of course. Rumors that Luke’s body has been put in a glass coffin somewhere deep in the mountains, preserved, where Kylo Ren would go to watch Skywalker. Other said that he was trying to bring him back to life. Every rumor was more bizarre than the other.

But this Luke… He was too young to be the actual Skywalker. At the same time, he looked exactly like the pictures of the Jedi when he was younger that Hux often saw in the Academy. After all, everyone knew the famous man who destroyed the Death Stars and Emperor Palpatine. Even if he later became more of a legend; a myth. And while the General was a child of the Empire and he hated everything that was opposite to it, he had to give respect where it was due. What Luke Skywalker achieved was no small fit and he deserved praise for it.

Of course Armitage could not forget the beautiful man, nor the feeling of those soft lips against his. Kissing Luke was warmth and light, and it felt like… home. Hux started to get distracted during his work, thinking about the other with every part of his being. He tried, he tried not to think about Luke. But he just couldn’t. It was like his very soul was yearning for the other and just from that one contact of lips.

Turned out, he was not the only one who became completely lost. When Luke himself came to him one day, without his helmet on, he could not believe it. Hux thought he was drunk, or maybe the Knights slipped him something again. They did tend to do that to entertain themselves. But when Luke initiated their second kiss, he knew that it was all real.

They made love for the first time that day.

After that, Luke and Armitage started to meet in secret. They gravitated towards each other, feeling like they were made by the Force itself to be together. It was of course difficult to be able to evade both Kylo and his Knights, making sure to never leave any marks. They often had to meet in strange places around the base to just spend time with each other. Other times, when they were truly lucky, they could enjoy themselves in Hux’s quarters. Although, they did almost get caught one time during the act by the Emperor himself. Still, it did not stop them. Their meetings became more and more frequent, the more used they became to each other, the also more open they became. Their relationship from simply physical became more about learning about each other. Luke would glow that strange glow of his (which later Hux found out came from star matter that Kylo was forcing Luke to consume), while Armitage would smile genuinely, only ever around Luke. Just being able to lay in bed together in silence became something they both cherished.

This kept going on for months without Kylo finding out. Armitage and Luke were living the happiest time of their lives, finally finding love in each other that they both so lacked growing up. They weren’t, however, so lucky with the Knights. Khatsai, the only human Knight (according to Luke who knew them all personally), caught them when they were both laughing and kissing softly, oblivious to the world around them. But he didn’t sell them out. Instead, he promised to keep their relationship a secret, as well as the help of other Knights, as long as Luke would try to stay away from Kylo as much as possible. While Hux did not understand the reasoning, Luke explained that Khatsai was in love with the Emperor and that he didn’t like Luke before, because he thought the blond stole his Master away from him. Armitage didn’t want to think about any of the Knights’ love life, so he just ignored it and was glad that they found such an unusual, but powerful ally.

But apparently something went wrong, because suddenly Kylo was spitting venom Hux’s way and was treating him like the dirt under his shoe. The Emperor also went back to his old habit of destroying equipment in fits of rage, then leaving the room devastated, without any explanation. He became even more possessive of Luke than before, often locking the other in his quarters when he couldn’t be with the blond. Hux almost didn’t see Luke in the last few days, his heart in pain at the forced separation. He missed his lover’s warmth, his smiles, and the way his eyes would shine when he saw Armitage. And it showed in his work. He became distracted again, sullen. He was snappish and often spaced out, thinking about whether his lover was alright.

Of course Kylo noticed his strange behavior, even if Armitage didn’t know about that at that time.

 

***

 

Luke remembered when he first came to the future. He was training with Yoda at that time. He had no chance to defend himself or run away when the Knights came through the time vortex and brought him before their Emperor.

Kylo Ren was kind to him. He explained that Obi-Wan and Yoda told him nothing but lies, that his father is actually Darth Vader, that Luke was meant for so much more. That the Dark Side was actually the right one, because it allowed people to feel and want, not like the Light Side that forced Force users into a false sense of tranquility and peace.

The Emperor took care of Luke’s all needs. He made sure Luke was always clean, dressed in the best of clothes, and fed. Kylo loved feeding him. There was something strange about the food he gave Luke, however. It made the young Jedi feel sick after eating. Later, he would find out that it was star matter that Kylo sneaked into his food to prepare him for the first time Luke would actually feed on the energy straight from a star, something that Kylo did regularly, which also meant he no longer needed any other sustenance. But Luke did, and Ren loved to have him try new and exotics foods. Under the Sith Lord’s care, Luke gained a bit of weight, becoming soft and squishy. Coming from Tatooine, a very backwards place, he thought that now Kylo would not want to spend time with him due to his new shape. But the Emperor actually loved Luke’s new body.

It was something he shared with the General.

Luke could not resist the Emperor. Kylo’s Dark Force powers were so strong, he could easily control every move Luke made. Luke often found himself in a trance like state when he would do anything the other asked him to. And for some reason, Luke also gravitated towards the other. It was strange. Kylo Ren… He felt almost familiar, like Leia or Han did. And this is what was bringing him closer to the other.

They never spoke about what happened to the Luke of the future and why Kylo brought him from the past. It was forbidden and no one would tell him anything. Actually, Luke found out that even mentioning the name Luke Skywalker was forbidden. He found it strange and worrying. The way Kylo spoke to him also gave him warning signals inside his head. It was as if the Sith Lord wasn’t really talking to him sometimes, but another person, someone long gone. His yellow eyes would look at Luke, but at the same time, beyond him. They would get this faraway look and then Kylo was lost.

The day Luke knew things would change from nice and calm was when the Emperor has first made him eat a star. Luke almost vomited from how vile the whole process was. He was too Light to do such a Dark thing. But Kylo just held him while he calmed down, making soothing noises, and promising that Luke just needed to get used to the feeling. The way he gazed at Luke since then became different. While Luke himself wasn’t experienced, he knew a heated gaze full of promises when he saw one. And Kylo’s promised a lot. He started to touch Luke. Softly at first, almost lovingly. He would caress every part of Luke he could reach. But then his touch became more forceful, the kisses more possessive. When Kylo first took Luke in his bed, he reverted to some kind of basic instinct, acting like an animal in heat. He was snarling, his eyes glowing, biting and kissing every inch of Luke he could reach, the word “mine” becoming a constant litany and the only word Luke could understood from Kylo’s strange hissing.

Later, Luke would learn that it was normal for the Sith to allow their basic instincts to resurface when feeling strong emotions, being unable to control their behavior.

After the first time, their relationship became more sexual in nature.

Kylo also started speaking about Luke joining him in ruling the Galaxy. It was subtle at first. The Emperor would be talking about the Empire and his power, but then he would speak as if Luke was already ruling with him. Then, when their relationship became even more sexual and Kylo started to get dangerously possessive of Luke, the talks of marriage came. The Emperor was clearly indicating he wanted Luke by his side as his Consort. For some reason, as thankful as he was to Kylo for all he did, he could not forget the feeling of wrongness he had about the whole situation, the cruelty he witnessed the other express towards others, nor the fact that even if the Emperor was telling the truth about the Light’s lies, Luke hated that he was ripped away from his time, from Han and Leia. So when finally one day Kylo came to him, asking Luke to be his, to be his Consort and rule the Galaxy with the Emperor, Luke hesitated. He didn’t refuse the man, he knew that it would be a bad move. But he also didn’t say yes yet. He told Kylo that it was too sudden, he needed to think, but that he is not rejecting him, least the hurt man lash out in some way. Kylo became sullen after that, clearly not expecting such answer. But he accepted Luke’s response and just kissed him softly on the forehead.

“I will wait for you, my Light. We have _forever_.” Were his sinister ringing words that day.

This is also when Luke met and fell in love with General Armitage Hux.

Which was also the reason for why Kylo was now pacing like a caged beast in their shared quarters, yellow gaze glancing at Luke from time to time.

“Tell me, my Light. Tell me it isn’t true.” Finally growled out Kylo, but his tone was pleading.

Luke looked away from the older man. He knew he could lie, but Kylo was too focused. He would be able to tell right away if Luke twisted the truth. So he kept quiet, his lips pulled in a tight line. He felt tears threatening to appear in his eyes and he hated it that he felt so weak around the Emperor.

When he didn’t answer, Kylo walked up to him and gripped his chin tightly, forcing Luke to look back at the other. The Sith Lord’s eyes, usually a clear yellow, were now slowly bleeding into red. Luke has never seen them do that before and he sat still in Kylo’s hold, looking at the change with horror.

“If you won’t tell me, then I will just have to find out by myself.” Muttered Kylo darkly.

Before Luke could say anything, Kylo forced his entry into Luke’s mind, ripping from it memory after memory. In just a few agonizing minutes that felt like years to Luke, he knew everything.

Luke would never forget the raw look of betrayal on the Emperor’s face.

 

***

 

Hux could feel something change in the air of the base. The Knights were spread out, looking nervous for once, all of them without their helmets on, which was the strangest thing. He saw the tall one with the smallest of the lot, huddled together in a corner of the war room, speaking in hisses and growls. What were their names? Zhudhain and Lazois? Armitage was thankful that Luke actually managed to make him learn their names. It was so much easier to interact with the Force lot now. He had to admit, he even came to a sort of friendship-understanding with some of them.

Hux walked over to the two briskly, wanting to find out what had the usually poised Knights acting so anxious.

“Gentlemen, my I ask what has you so jumpy today? I think I even saw Knight Cixea become gloomier than usually.” He asked almost jovially, wanting to ease the tension a little.

Both Knights became silent. Lazois turned his head away from Hux, hiding his face in Zhudhain’s shoulder, hissing at the other furiously. The bigger man listened to his partner, then turned to Hux. His eyes that usually had that strange, animalistic quality to them, now looked dimmed as they gazed at Hux with pity.

“You do not know, Starkiller?” He growled out softly, using Hux’s nickname that he gained just before Kylo’s takeover.

Hux frowned at the evading answer, a knot twisting in his stomach. Words like that meant nothing good. What happened?

“I do not. Actually, I was going to ask you, have you seen Luke anywhere?” Hux asked in a whisper, making sure only the Knights heard him.

Almost immediately, Lazois let out a kneeing like noise, hissing something at Zhudhain. It didn’t sound angry. More like… pained. The bigger man’s face darkened over, the look of pity only deepening. The General felt dread inside his very being at their strange behavior. Something was very wrong.

“He knows.” Was all Zhudhain said.

And it was all he needed to say for Hux to take off running out of the room and towards the throne room.

 

***

 

Since Kylo Ren became a full Sith Lord and the Emperor, he was much better at controlling his emotions. Even if the Sith way was all about strong feelings and passion, he found the Dark Side soothing his temper. Maybe it was because he no longer felt conflicted by the Light? The pull towards the other side has vanished completely with the death of Luke Skywalker. Kylo lost the last Light that could have saved him from the Dark, so he embraced his new nature fully. A nature he knew he was meant for.

And yet, something was missing. Or rather someone. After killing his uncle, Kylo felt as if he lost an important part of himself. He knew Luke could not be allowed to roam free as a Light Jedi if Kylo were to rule the Galaxy as he wanted. So he killed him. At the same time, he always yearned for Luke, even when he was just young Ben Organa-Solo. This want, this deep desire to have Luke only for himself only grew with age and was one of the catalysts that brought about his conversion to the Dark Side. Kylo thought that maybe if he became a powerful Sith Lord he would be able to sway Luke towards himself. But his uncle only cared about those weak padawans of his. So in a fit of jealous rage Kylo killed them all; an easy prey, untrained as they were. It broke his uncle of course, but now there was nothing standing between them. And yet, Luke Skywalker still resisted him. But Kylo wasn’t one to give up easily. Stubbornness, it seemed, run deep in the Skywalker blood.

A scream of pain tore him away from his thoughts. He looked down at the one it came from.

Young Luke Skywalker was trashing and screaming at his feet, begging for mercy. But Kylo had not even an ounce of it right now. Not after the betrayal. Not after his Light let himself be tarnished by unworthy hands. Not after he saw all those memories in the younger’s mind, ones of happiness and love, and everything Kylo ever wanted for himself but never received.

Vivid images of Hux and Luke together danced in his mind of the two laughing, kissing, making love… He felt the anger grow as more as more of Luke’s memories flew through his head, as he saw how his Light glowed and smiled in a way he has never seen him before. And it was all for the red headed General, that weak human, not even connected with the Force on the most basic level. Yet, Luke gravitated more towards him than towards Kylo, towards the powerful Emperor himself. Couldn’t Luke see they were meant to be together? They were so similar, even if Kylo was Dark while Luke still clung to his Light desperately. Force itself has brought them together and Kylo would be damned if he allowed someone like Armitage Hux to steal what was rightfully his.

His dark thoughts caused him to increase the power of the lightning he had Luke under right now. The screams of pain rose, playing like music to his ears and frayed nerves. It was soothing, in a way, punishing Luke for his betrayal. Kylo had to admit that his Sith side took sadistic pleasure in submitting Luke to the same power that Emperor Palpatine would have tortured him with if Luke stayed in his original time. It was almost ironic in a way that Kylo would have given Luke a similar fate, even in this time, and how he himself resembled Palpatine in his desire for Luke to join him.

“Please! No more!” Cried out Luke.

Something in Kylo clicked at the hopeless cry. His almost non-existent heart clenched painfully. He didn’t want to kill Luke, no, far from it. The punishment was needed to put the man in his place. But the one he blamed for this whole thing was the General. It was Hux that has polluted his Light’s mind, stole his heart from the Emperor. He would never forget or forgive that. Hux would not die right away, oh no. He would suffer as long as Kylo felt that burning inside him at the thought of the two together, as long as his Light’s mind does not stop circling around the General with such warmness. What irked Kylo even more was that his Knights knew about this whole thing. They hid it from him, helped the two in pursing their relationship right under Kylo’s nose. He would make sure they also suffered and would remind them who their true Master was.

“Please Kylo!” Came Luke’s next cry.

The Emperor felt the pain in his heart grow bigger. Maybe it was enough, maybe Luke would learn his place now. He stopped the lightning, listening to the other whizzing and whimpering. Luke curled up upon himself, sobbing and trembling violently. His nerves were probably fried. Kylo could see that his clothing has burned in some places from the destructive power of his lightning, wounds littering Luke’s exposed skin. They would definitely scar if not taken care of properly.

“My Light…” Whispered Kylo.

He moved towards Luke, deeming the punishment over. He wanted to comfort the blond now, sooth his pain. He also wanted to make Luke see the truth, understand why this had to happen. To manipulate him so Luke would again see no one but Kylo. He reached with his hand towards the other, his eyes widening is shock when he saw Luke try to move away from him. That pain in his heart grew with each passing moment and the Emperor hated it. He didn’t want to feel something like this, he wanted to touch Luke, to kiss him, to forget about the betrayal. He just wanted to be with his Light again.

Just as he was about to touch Luke, the doors to the throne room opened with a loud bang. Out of the corner of his eye, the Emperor saw General Hux himself running into the room, red faced and snarling like a wild animal.

“Get away from him!” Shouted Hux.

Kylo actually jerked away from Luke at that. He was too shocked to react differently. He has never seen the usually controlled and almost emotionless man lose his cool like this. Hux was a terrible sight to behold, his eyes spitting venom at the Emperor, teeth exposed in a snarl, and almost growling like an animal. He had his personal blaster in his hand, already pointing it at Kylo, ready to shoot at him at any moment.

When Hux’s eyes moved away from Kylo to Luke’s still trembling body, his face showed nothing but suffering, as if he was the one that just experienced the torturous lightning. Ignoring the still frozen Emperor, Hux run up the stairs that led to the throne, dropping on his knees next to Luke. With haste, but still gently, he cradled the younger man in his arms, hugging him tightly. Luke’s sobs grew in intensity. Hux hid the blonde’s face in the crook of his neck, running a soothing hand over Luke’s golden hair. He was murmuring to him in soft, pained tones.

“Shhh, I’m sorry my Star. It’s alright now, I’m here. I got you Luke.”

The sight alone was enough to enrage Kylo again, how familiar the two seemed with each other. Luke’s sobs quieted slightly, his body moving closer to Hux, molding with the other’s. His delicate hands came up to hug Hux back, clenching in the back of his coat desperately. But what has made Kylo freeze was another thing. It was the glow, the glow caused by the star matter that he had Luke consume. The young man was glowing slightly, which only could mean one thing. Luke, despite the torture, the pain, was actually happy. Happy to be reunited with Hux, to be in his arms.

Kylo felt a roar of rage inside his own mind when Hux kissed Luke’s head softly, still trying to calm the blond down. His yellow eyes started to become blood red. Something inside him snapped, what little control he had over himself vanished. He felt his most primal Sith taking over him. He knew it could happen. When Sith felt too strongly, they would lose control. They would revert back to the most basic form, their thoughts and behavior that of an animal, rather than an intelligent creature. And Kylo felt very much like an animal; a territorial one that just had its territory trespassed and its possession taken away. With a roar, he ignited his lightsaber, the color as red as his eyes.

The sound seemed to have made Hux remember that they weren’t alone. The General jerked his head away from Luke, looking in shock at Kylo’s terrifying form. Just in time, he managed to roll Luke and himself away from the lightsaber that was coming towards them, both man rolling down the small flight of stairs and landing at the bottom of them. But the lightsaber still managed to nick Hux in the side, the pain searing. The contact was too sort and the wound didn’t get cauterized right away, as was usual with lightsaber wounds. Hux felt blood slowly flow down his side. He grunted in pain, but didn’t waste any time. With effort, he got back to his feet, standing over Luke in a protective stance, his blaster aimed at Kylo who was already charging right after them.

Hux shot at the other with no hesitation. He managed to hit the man in the shoulder, but the Emperor simply kept going. While in this primal form, Kylo didn’t really register pain. It was dangerous, as if he got too wounded, he could bleed to death without even knowing so. But right now it did not matter. What mattered was the rage at the two in front of him and the need for revenge, to quench the need to kill that came from the betrayal. With another roar, he swung his weapon above his head and then brought it down upon Hux.

When it clashed against a huge sword, he reeled back in shock. Khatsai was standing in front of Kylo, his own weapon raised, blocking the Emperor’s red lightsaber. He was protecting Hux and Luke. The shock from seeing his most loyal Knight turning against him passed in a second, being replaced by an even bigger rage.

“TRAITOR!” Roared Kylo, as he swung back.

Khatsai wore a pained expression on his unmasked face as he blocked Kylo’s attacks. He clearly didn’t want to fight his Master. Yet, he did, and it would have made Kylo stop and think if he wasn’t so consumed by his emotions already.

“Let me through! I will kill them BOTH!” Snarled out the Emperor.

But Khatsai just kept on blocking him, preventing the mad man from coming any closer to the two wounded men. With how single focused Kylo was, his senses dulled and he didn’t notice the two that sneaked up behind him. Suddenly, two pairs of identical hands grabbed his arms from behind, bending them back. The suddenness of the attack cause Kylo to drop his lightsaber, the weapon switching off as it hit the floor. The Emperor trashed in the strong hold, screaming and cursing at the two he knew to be Raxuan and Rarea, holding him from his aim.

“All of you traitors! I will kill you all! LET ME GO, I WILL KILL THEM!” Kept shouting Kylo.

The two behind him were clearly struggling with holding him in place, the twins putting all of their strength into stopping the Sith Lord from moving any farther.

“Master, please! Stop this!” Pleaded Khatsai as he stood in front of the trashing Kylo.

The Emperor just snarled at him, his glowing red gaze murderous. He said something in a strange, hissing language that no one understood.

“Master, stop this madness! This is not what you want!” Khatsai kept trying to reason with the enraged Sith Lord.

While the three were trying to calm Kylo down, the Emperor looked behind Khatsai. He saw Hux helping Luke get up from the floor, trying to be mindful of his injuries. Luke himself had tears in his eyes, touching the General’s face with gentleness, then looking at the wound in Hux’s side, clearly distressed. He was trying to stop the bleeding with his hands, the glow around him dimming slightly from the negative emotions he was experiencing. Kylo growled at the care and love he saw both of them directing at each other.

“LUKE!” He screamed.

The blond in question turned frightened eyes on the still restrained Emperor. Khatsai moved a little, looking over his shoulder at the wounded two, but still keeping Kylo in his vision. Now the Emperor and the two he wanted to hurt the most were looking straight at each other.

Kylo was snarling in rage, his vision focused only on his Light. He ignored the General, wanting to see what Luke would do. But the blonde’s gaze suddenly changed from the scared stare to a hardened look. His own face took on a snarl of his own, something Kylo has never seen the other do before. Could it be Kylo’s Sith powers were affecting Luke right now, since they were bleeding all over the room?

“You are MINE! How dare you?!” Growled out Kylo.

But Luke growled right back at him, shocking everyone in the room.

“I’m not yours! I love Armitage and I belong to him, and him ONLY.”

A dead silence took over the room, the only sound heard being the heavy breathing of everyone in the chamber. Hux stood next to Luke, tall and proud despite the oozing wound at his side and the pain he must have been going through. Luke was helping him to stand upright, his hand around the other’s waist, putting pressure on the wound. Hux smirked nastily, the old General of the First Order shining through. He looked Kylo straight in the eye, forcing the Sith Lord to return the stare.

“How truly pitiful. This has been going on for months, did you know? And you didn’t see anything. You didn’t see what was right in front of you, just as always!”

Luke tried to scold Hux for goading Kylo on further, but the General clearly got a lot of enjoyment from twisting the knife deeper into Kylo’s wounded heart and soul with his words.

Months? Kylo thought it was a recent thing, by far a few weeks old. But months? Was he truly that blind to what his Light was doing? Did he truly not see for such a long time the now obvious behavior change in Hux and Luke? The fact that Luke kept vanishing for hours during the day? The weak excuses from them both? How his own Knights evaded his questions about Luke?

Was he that blind?

While Kylo was realizing just how badly all his plans went, three people run into the room. The rest of the Knights moved towards Luke and Hux. Lazois and Zhudhain stood in front of them, shielding the two from the Emperor’s eyes. Cixea stayed behind.

“You need to leave! Cixea will take you somewhere safe!” Said Zhudhain, never letting his gaze waver from Kylo.

Luke nodded and started to help Hux move towards the door where the quiet Cixea was waiting for them, the woman clearly wanting them to hurry up. She walked up to them with haste and helped Luke support Hux. As they were moving away, Luke turned around towards the rest still in the room.

“I’m sorry.” He said with pain.

Zhudhain smiled at the young man softly.

“Run along, little bunny. Be safe.”

With that, Luke, Hux, and Cixea vanished from the room, while Kylo watched on, unmoving. He could not believe his eyes. Even Cixea, his lovely, loyal Cixea, so similar to Kylo himself. Even she betrayed him when he needed loyalty the most. With shock, he felt tears spilling down his cheeks. His body trembled in anguish and rage. For the second time in his life he lost everything he held dear. For the second time, he watched Luke turn his back on him and run away. Kylo screamed. He screamed in rage, in pain. He screamed at again being denied what he wanted the most in the whole Galaxy. With renewed vigor, he started struggling in his Knights’ hold.

“I WILL KILL HIM! ONLY I CAN HAVE HIM!” He roared, Zhudhain running up to him from the front to help the twins hold him in place.

“Master, stop this! Remember what happened when you killed him back then? You were acting as if your own soul died, it was impossible to get through to you! It took us months to get you to respond!” Pleaded Khatsai.

But Kylo was past rational thought. All he wanted right now was to make sure that no one, especially Armitage Hux, could take Luke away from him.

Even if he had to kill his Light again.

 

***

 

Cixea helped them hide away on a small planet, sparsely populated. They had a small cottage near the ocean cliffs, the rich jungle behind them, shielding them from the rest of the world. They were able to survive by themselves, growing their own food. They only left to visit the nearby village market when they truly needed something they could not create themselves, and only under heavy disguise. Hux always worried that someone would recognize them and report back to the Emperor, as posters with their names and pictures appeared even in this remote paradise.

Life was good for them. They finally could be together, they had each other and their love; all they needed. They also both healed slowly, both physically and mentally. Although, they were far from alright. The never ending fear that Kylo would find them, the nightmares Luke had after the torture he went through. He would wake up in the middle of the night in their bed, screaming and begging for the pain to stop. It took Hux hours to calm down the trembling and sobbing blond, caressing him and kissing him softly, murmuring words of love and comfort. Hux himself did not experience such nightmares. He saw too much in his life to be so easily affected. But it pained him to see his lover go through so much and being unable to move on. And he also worried. Worried every time he had to leave Luke alone, being afraid that his Star would be gone when he came back. Worried every time Luke vanished, going into the village without telling Hux. His heart would size in fright that Kylo has finally found them, that he took Luke back, or worse, killed him.

Hux still remembered hearing Kylo’s enraged voice as he promised to kill Luke if he couldn’t have him.

Cixea visited them from time to time, updating them on the situation. She could not go back to being a Knight, not when Kylo could read from her mind where she hid Hux and Luke. But she could spy for them, and the other Knights helped along too. Luke of course felt terrible about this, apologizing over, and over again. But the grey skinned woman would smile a microscopic smile at the blond, probably reassuring him through the Force, because he would calm down and just sit with her in silence. Hux of course thanked the strange woman. The two of them got along well, some kind of kinship starting between them even before they all were forced into exile. Cixea was like this weird, family friend that no one understood, but everyone loved.

Which is why Hux was worried right now once again. It has been so long since they saw the white haired Force user. That was unusual for her, she came at least once a month, but now two months have passed with no word from Cixea. Luke was in a good mood today, though, smiling brightly at Hux, cooking something in the kitchen. The smells that were reaching him made him smile. Luke was preparing his favorite dish. How typical of his beautiful lover to try to brighten Armitage’s mood with food. Luke himself, thankfully, did not lose weight, even with how less extravagant and full their diet became. He retained his soft shapes which Hux loved to grope and fondle. This would cause Luke to laugh in embarrassment, blushing, calling Hux an idiot in jest when the former General would kiss and touch his soft body, telling Luke he is the most beautiful creature in the whole Galaxy. Luke’s body would then glow brightly in happiness, his gaze soft and full of love as he kissed Hux, whimpering in pleasure when his lover made love to him later.

The glow from star matter that Kylo forced Luke to eat remained, even if Luke no longer consumed it. It fit Luke, in Hux’s opinion. The golden aura around his body made Luke even more beautiful, not quiet human. He looked like some ethereal being that came and graced the mortal plain with his presence. And to think he chose Armitage for his lover, that he gave his heart to the former General, even with his terrible past. It was unreal. His whole life, Hux fought to be good enough, to be worth something. First to prove it to his father who did not accept his illegitimate child, then in the Academy, in the Frist Order climbing ranks. He had to prove himself to Snoke against a Force user, and then he had to prove himself to Kylo himself when he became Emperor. But with Luke, he was always good enough, the blond never once telling him that he is not worthy, that he is useless. And his love only grew for the younger man. And Armitage wanted to cry from the love and trust he received back from Luke. Even with what they went through, and how they now had to live in fear and hiding, Hux could not regret it. If he had to, he would do this all over again, if it meant being with Luke, with his precious Star.

“Armitage, I think I heard something outside the cottage. I’m going to check it out.” He heard Luke’s voice from the kitchen.

Hux sprang to his feet, a feeling of dread filling him, similar to when Kylo found out about them. He ran after Luke, hearing him leave their house, hoping he would be able to stop the blond. Something in the air felt wrong, something was coming. Hux found out while living in exile that he was actually slightly Force sensitive, and while he couldn’t use the power like Luke or Kylo, he was able to sense things. And it saved Luke and him a few times, when someone would get too suspicious about them in the village. And now his senses were screaming at him, telling him that he needed to get Luke back inside right now.

“Luke!” He shouted after his lover, bursting out of the house.

What he saw made him freeze in place. The Emperor himself was standing at the edge of the jungle, his yellow gaze locked on Luke’s form in front of him. He had his hand extended forward, clearly holding the blond in place with the Force. Luke was trying to break away, but not using the Force so much has damped his abilities and Kylo also seemed to look stronger; darker. There was a visible dark glow around his body, similar to Luke’s, but much more malicious feeling and cold. He must have consumed a lot of star matter since they saw him the last time.

For some reason, Luke wasn’t saying anything.

“My Light, I finally found you.” Said Kylo, his voice calm.

It was strange, seeing him so calm. Hux still remembered the rage, the animal-like behavior that the Emperor showed when he found out about their betrayal. His red gaze has been terrifying, his voice dark and hoarse from all the screaming and snarling. But now, here he was standing, the picture of the perfect ruler. He had on black robes made from the best materials as far as Hux could see. The silver circlet with rubies and obsidians that he used as a crown shone brightly on his head. Hux only saw Kylo wear it a few times since he became Emperor, and only for official matters. He avoided the jewelry as much as he could. Cixea told him it was because it reminded him of Luke. Why, Hux did not know.

Of course he had his lightsaber strapped to his belt, the thing the only imperfection on the immaculate Emperor. Well, maybe except the scar running through his face that the scavenger girl, Rey, has left on him so long ago. It almost felt like a lifetime since that happened, so much has changed since that day. Not even that, it felt like something that happened in a dream, or rather, a nightmare. Since Hux met Luke, it was almost as if his life started anew.

Hux jerked from his frozen state when he saw Kylo slowly gliding, yes, he was definitely gliding somehow, to the restrained Luke, who looked more and more afraid by the minute. Armitage, without thought, run up to them, throwing himself in front of his lover and blocking him from Kylo. It also broke the Force hold he had on the other and he heard Luke take in a breath of air, his trembling form finding support on Hux’s back. The former General growled. That bastard not only held Luke down with the Force, he actually chocked him. That was why the blond didn’t utter a word before.

But Kylo didn’t seem to pay Hux any mind. He stopped, looking at the two, but his gaze was obviously riveted towards the blond behind the taller red head.

“Did I ever tell you, my Light, what happened to the you from this time?” Asked Kylo suddenly, his voice like sweet poison.

Hux felt another wave of dread hit him. No, no, no, Luke couldn’t hear this. It would break him. Didn’t Kylo hurt his lover enough? When would he be satisfied?

“Shut up!” He snapped at the Emperor.

But Kylo didn’t acknowledge Hux. He was still looking at Luke, who was now standing more besides Hux than behind him. There was a morbid curiosity on his face. Hux could understand why Luke would feel like this. This was something that even Armitage refused to tell him, one of the few things they fought over. A secret that should not be present in their relationship. But there was a reason he never told Luke about what happened to his future self. He didn’t want to force him through such pain, didn’t want him to hear about the terrible fate that came to him from the Emperor’s hands.

“After I took over as the Emperor, I found you. It took me months, but since that scavenger girl forced you out of your hiding, I was able to finally locate you. So when I was certain where I could find you, I went there. I followed you for days without you noticing me. I saw how gentle and good you were to those around you. How full of love. And I hated it. I hated every minute of having to see you waste your time on those who did not deserve you. I hated that you weren’t were you should have been, by my side, with me. I didn’t want to share you with anyone.” Started Kylo.

Hux moved his hand to the blaster he always had strapped at his side, but Luke’s hand stopped him. He looked at the other in surprise. Luke was sending him a pleading and conflicted look. He was afraid, clearly, but he also wanted to know.

“Please Hux, I need to know. Even if it’s from him.” Whispered Luke with a hoarse voice from being chocked just a few minutes ago.

With great difficulty, Hux grit his teeth, but nodded in understanding. But he still took out his blaster, pointing it at Kylo. This time he would shoot the bastard straight in the heart. He would make sure the Sith Lord’s wound was fatal this time around and that he died like he deserved to.

“But I decided to be rational. I didn’t want to fight you. So I finally revealed myself to you when you were alone. When I was sure no one would interrupt us or come to your aid. We spoke for what seemed like hours. Of course you tried to bring me back to the Light, like always. But I was beyond salvation, I have chosen my side. But I wanted you, oh, how I wanted you so badly, since I was a child. You were the only thing in my life that I have ever desired so much. So I asked you to become my Consort. To be with me and only me, to join me in the Dark and help me rule the Galaxy. But like always, you refused me.” Continued Kylo, his voice growing darker the more he spoke.

Both Luke and Hux were looking at Kylo with shock. Luke, from finding out about this for the first time. Hux, on the other hand, was hearing the details itself of the confrontation between the older Luke and Kylo for the first time. The Emperor never before told anyone what exactly happened between those two, the only thing certain that Luke was killed by his hand. Even the Knights did not know what truly happened.

“I took you that day. I forced you down and took what was rightfully mine. You were so sweet, even then, so bright. My beautiful Light… And I wanted to make sure that you were only ever mine, that no one else would ever again touch you, talk to you, look at you. I would be the last thing you would see and feel before the end. So after I took you, I took your own lightsaber, the one that belonged to my grandfather and your father, and killed you with a single wound to the heart. I was the last thing you ever saw as the light faded from your eyes.”

Luke let out an anguished sob at the words. He cried, hiding his face in Hux’s back. The former General himself wasn’t faring any better. His eyes were wide, disbelief clear on his face. Kylo truly had no limits. He had to be mad, twisted like this by the Dark. Not only did he kill Luke Skywalker, he also raped him before that. And then he actually brought Luke from the past, so he could dominated and claim the other all over again. It was sick. Armitage just hoped that hearing this would not break Luke completely, although, from the painful sobbing behind him, it might be too late for that.

“I still have your body. I hid it in the tunnels of my base, under the mountains. I preserved it, made sure it would be untouched by time. Nothing a little space and time manipulation can’t help. I tried to force your spirit back into it, talk some sense into you. But I didn’t manage to do that. Which was strange. As a Sith Lord, I should be able to bring you back. Yet, your soul resisted me. So I did the best next thing I could. I brought you back from the past. While you weren’t exactly my Luke, you were still him in a way. And I was determined to have my Light back again. And it turned out wonderfully. You were even better than the original in some ways, your body so young and soft, so delicious to consume. You were still a virgin when I took you from your time, were you not? You wouldn’t be so tight otherwise. And you were so easily moldable too, so easy to control. My perfect Light.”

So the rumors were true. Kylo truly kept Luke’s body and tried to revive him. The shock caused Hux’s body to go numb, the blaster slipping from his fingers. Luke, his poor Star. To have to hear such things about himself. And he felt disgust at how Kylo spoke about Luke, how proud he sounded when the talked about claiming Luke’s virginity. He turned around, his back to Kylo, not caring about anything else but wanting to comfort his now hysterical lover. He hugged him, Luke trashing in his hold. He was whispering to himself, that it couldn’t be true, that it was all lies. Armitage felt his heart bleed at hearing how broken Luke sounded. It was like this was the last straw for the blond.

It was a mistake to turn his back on Kylo, one that he would regret for the rest of his life.

Suddenly, Hux felt a strong push of energy rip him away from Luke. It threw him onto the ground, the impact painful. Hux felt the bone in the arm he landed on shatter from how strong it was. He yowled in pain, tears in his eyes. Cradling his destroyed arm, he tried to see what was happening, his eyes widening in fright when he saw that Kylo was standing right in front of the trembling Luke. His hand was again extended towards the blond, a look of deep concertation on his face. Hux tried to get up, but he only shouted in pain when he felt and saw that one of his leg bones was also broken, the bone actually jutting out of the skin. Hux felt like throwing up at the sight, his vision growing a little hazy from the pain. But he tried to at least focus on what was happening between the two men away from him. He couldn’t even crawl to help his Star. He felt so… useless. He couldn’t even protect the one he loved.

“My Light… It pains me to do this, but I will have you. Even if you will lose yourself in the process.” Said Kylo darkly.

What the kriff did the mad Sith Lord plan to do now? Was he going to hurt Luke again? But as Hux observed, Kylo kept standing in the same position. Luke, on the other hand, suddenly stopped sobbing. He straightened up and Hux saw that his eyes seemed hazed over, his body glowing slightly. He was also leaning slightly towards Kylo’s body.

“That’s it my Light… Forget about him… You are mine, always were, and always shall be. This is the only thing that you should think about.” Came Kylo’s words.

Hux felt his breath stop. He was… No, but even the Emperor would not go this far. If he did that, Luke would become nothing more but a living doll, a slave to his own mind. He remembered Zhudhain telling him about this once. Mind manipulation. Memory erasure. If a Force user was powerful enough, they could influence the minds of others’. If a Sith Lord was powerful enough, they could actually change the mind, destroy memories and plant false one, turn the person into their personal slave, completely devoted to them. He said that it is the worst sight in the world, seeing someone lose themselves completely, their personality gone, only the one created by the Sith Lord remaining behind.

And it Hux was right, this is what Kylo was doing right now.

“Kylo, stop it! STOP IT!” He shouted through the pain.

But the Emperor didn’t look his way, completely focused on his dark task. He seemed determined to go with his plan. Luke was now whimpering in pain, even through the haze Kylo probably had over his mind. It must be terrible, having your mind played with like this.

“Forget him! Forget those feelings!” Suddenly snarled Kylo, losing his cool.

He… He was trying to make Luke forget about Armitage. He was erasing the red head from the blonde’s mind. Hux felt physical pain in his heart.

“Fight him Luke! FIGHT HIM! Don’t forget about us, don’t forget about me! PLEASE!” Shouted Hux.

He was desperate. But he couldn’t do anything else but shout, shout at Kylo to stop this madness, shout at Luke to keep fighting against the Sith Lord. He was openly crying now, wanting so badly to help his lover, to tear him away from Kylo’s hold.

But he knew they didn’t stand a chance.

What felt like hours was actually minutes. Kylo finally let his hand fall to his side, smiling victoriously. Hux watched as he moved even closer to Luke, cupping his cheeks in his gloved hands. They were caressing the skin, moving over it possessively.

“Who do you belong to, my Light?” Asked Kylo.  

Luke was looking at him with his blue eyes, but they were dead, not full of life and happiness like usually. They were only focused on the man in front of him.

“Master Kylo.” Answered Luke in a soft tone.

Hux felt his breath stop at the next question.

“And who is Armitage Hux?”

The silence that came felt like forever. He prayed, he prayed that Luke managed to fight Kylo off. But he was untrained, unused to the Force as of late. He couldn’t stop him even if he wanted to. Not when the Emperor seemed to have grown in power in their absence.

“No one, Master.”

Hux felt his heart break into million pieces at those words. He felt lightheaded, seeing dark spots in his slowly fading vision. This was torture. Nothing compared to this kind of pain. Kylo Ren was the cruelest man in the Galaxy and he just proved it by killing the souls of two people at the same time.

He was close to blacking out when he saw Kylo walk up to his wounded body, Luke trailing obediently behind him. The Sith Lord stopped above Hux, looking down at him with his venomous yellow gaze. He was smirking at him in victory. Then, he slowly reached inside a pocket in his robes. Out of it, he took out a circlet, similar to his own. But this one had diamonds instead of obsidians, and citrines instead of rubies. And it was golden, while Kylo’s was silver. Then, the Emperor turned to the silent Luke and put the circlet atop his golden tresses, the gemstones glistening like stars in the soft morning light. Hux would have found them beautiful on Luke if they were in a different situation. Because even while in this doll-like state, Luke was still the most beautiful person he has ever seen.

Kylo took Luke’s limp hand in his own, kissing the knuckles softly.

“My Light… My Consort…” He whispered in awe, as if not believing he finally got what he wanted.

Then he turned to Hux, a dark gleam in his eyes.

“Oh Armitage, you foolish man. You should know that touching others’ things only results in punishment.” He said jovially.

Then he bent himself so he was looking straight into Hux’s pain filled eyes, his dark mirth only growing.

“And if you think your punishment is going to be death, then you better think again.”

With that, Kylo straightened back up, laughing darkly.

It was the last thing Hux heard before he let darkness claim him.

They lost.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys!

This is sadly not a continuation of the story. Due to a lot of things that have been happening in my life, I lost all the drive for all my stories. I am not happy with how they look, and while I had an idea where they will go, I no longer am sure of that. This is why this story will be discontinued. I might pick it up one day, but it will probably be rewritten first to improve what was written so far and then continued. I might even delete the old version if a new one is created.

I am very sorry to the small group of people who were waiting for this to be continued. It pains me to do this, but I don't see a point in forcing myself and giving you guys something that hasn't got my whole heart in it. It just isn't me.

On the bright side, there will be new stories coming at some point. I hope that you will like those just as much as the old ones.

Once again I'm sorry, please, forgive me.

fat_fish_in_space

 

 

**April 23rd, 2017**

 

**I just want to inform everyone that this story will stay discontinued, but I will not re-write it or delete it. It will simply stay online as it is for you guys to enjoy!**

**fat_fish_in_space**

**Author's Note:**

> I am the worst human being on this planet.


End file.
